


you're lovely (you're not the worst too)

by regulidae



Series: another timeline yet unnamed because it's THREE AM Y'ALL [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, who is a rei if not an engine self-powered by his overwhelming love for koga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulidae/pseuds/regulidae
Summary: according to some sources, at some point couples stop encountering errors when they see each other and don’t need to fuck every day. rei finds it somehow hard to imagine.





	you're lovely (you're not the worst too)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, you wonderful bastard!
> 
> short genesis: i started writing this after the teaser for enst anime hit, the one where koga's nails are very shiny, and it was supposed to be a quick little porn fic. WELL,

rei is sitting by the desk, back turned to the door, so the jacket hits his head and not the laptop he’s using or the cup of tea he’s having.

“i long for your sweet touch just as much, love”, he mutters, mechanically folding the jacket and sending it in a neat arch onto his bed. koga doesn’t bother with that many words, just simply closes the door and, right in time for rei to turn around in his chair, sits in his lap.

“it’s your turn”, is all rei gets to hear before koga’s lips are on his, warm and eager like the whole rest of him. he pulls koga closer and he complies blissfully, wiggling his hips to make himself at home in rei’s lap. he’s wrapped his arms around rei’s shoulders (rei loves it, loves it), fingers lightly playing with his hair, and his lips… ah, koga’s lips, plump and soft, perfect for biting, never fail to make rei forget about the song he’s currently working on, hell, rei is well on his way to forgetting his own name. and the things koga does with his tongue aren’t helping whatsoever.

“my turn…?”, rei gasps when they part, holding koga’s cheeks, soft and warm and dusted pink; koga’s eyes, dark with need but sparkling, make something shiver through rei’s veins. he bites his lip, feeling it swollen already, and forgets about what he’s just said as well.

according to some sources, at some point couples stop encountering errors when they see each other and don’t need to fuck every day. rei finds it somehow hard to imagine.

“uh-huh”, koga says, licking his lips (rei sighs) and presents rei his hands. rei needs to blink to re-focus, because koga’s lazily proud face is, oh, really, a work of art. koga’s fingernails are freshly done, tiny brown pawprints on cream background. then he shows his thumbs, and both nails have a cutely painted leon heads on them. rei whines.

“that’s so sexy, please fuck me”, he moans, and without question moves to bite koga’s neck. his favourite spot, the one where the blood is the loudest (thrums like a waterfall) when rei’s tongue brushes over it. that, and the smell of koga’s sweat, mixed with the fading one of his cologne…

“um, rephrase that?”, koga laughs, a weird, sharp sound that’s so unlike a practiced, idol-like laugh, so raw and koga-ish that rei’s heart surges, and pushes rei’s head away gently.

“you’re really good at it and i love it and i love you, _please_ fuck me”, he rephrases, leaning against koga’s warm palm on his cheek. koga grins, eyes scrunching close and for a second rei’s heart squeezes in a not horny way but more like a _i want to make you laugh every day_ way. horrible. disgusting.

rei’s body is filled with love and it manifests differently in different parts of it; the brain does a collab with his heart and wishes just to make koga happy, including but not limited to picnics with leon and romantic hand holding. the dick and ass duo, however, wants nothing but to be fucked for hours, preferably raw, preferably until the next day he can make everyone around him very uncomfortable with how every inch of his skin is a living proof of how he belongs to koga and no one else, ever.

“are you not listening?”, koga snorts and flicks rei’s nose and this is the kind of pain rei’s willing to take if koga is the one to deal it, “these are fresh, i can’t do shit with my hands like this. so, your turn”, koga finishes and rolls his hips to accentuate that. rei can’t help and lets out a gasp. “or maybe you don’t wanna put your dick in me?”

to that, rei can only reply with a groan and a lunge, as much as one can lunge when someone’s in their lap. koga barks out a laugh, but then he probably notices the open laptop, because:

“oh fuck, were you working?”

“no”, rei says before even koga finishes speaking, “not at all”, and he plants his feet firmer on the floor to stand up. koga chortles, absolutely graceless, absolutely wrecking every working cell in rei’s body, and clings to rei close, strong thighs gripping rei’s hips. it’s not like rei can move comfortably like that, but somehow he gets them to the bed, finding in his body that kind of strength that helps mothers move heavy stuff so they can save their children. or: deliriously horny dudes so they can fuck their illegally hot boyfriends, both are good.

“oh yeah, that’s better”, koga purrs, pulling rei in for another kiss. this one is even better, something of pure, undiluted lust, with biting and hair-pulling (dating koga changed his mind forever about cutting his hair even just a little). koga rolls his hips upwards, grinding against rei and making him growl and lose a good chunk of his brain cells.

rei sits back with great effort. koga’s still half-sitting, back resting against the pillows, thighs spread. rei just wanted to get his shirt off, but seeing the obvious bulge in koga’s pants makes his hands stutter against the buttons.

koga laughs, his usual stupid hehehe that serves as a great reminder that while he has a body that makes rei lose it everytime, he’s still a teenager. and just like that, with youthful confidence, he spreads his legs wider, running his hands down his thighs. he’s wearing black denim pants. it’s not his undead outfit pants, rated 11 on the 1-10 scale of _koga’s sex pants_ (the name isn’t good, but it works). it’s just a 7 — honestly, the scale needs to be fixed, nothing gets less than a 6 — but rei sighs, his mind clouded.

koga’s lovely lips stretch in a smile and he sits up, reaching to undo rei’s shirt buttons.

“are you doing this to make me laugh”, he mutters into rei’s neck, and as always it feels weird to switch places, but it’s good, so good, so rei tilts his neck to the side, “or are you really unable to handle me?”

the last button is undone and koga makes quick work of removing rei’s shirt and hurling it aside with such unnecessary force that in any other situation they would pause and laugh. then he looks at rei’s pale chest with interest, fingers hovering above his nipples, and that’s where rei snaps back into reality. at least for now.

“oh i’m about to _handle_ you”, he says, pushing koga back on the pillows again, shutting him up with a quick kiss on the lips and then on the neck. koga hisses a triumphant _yesss_ and lets rei kiss him, lets rei’s hands wander under his t-shirt, he even flexes a little, because he knows how much rei loves touching and squeezing everything he can. when rei’s hands find something truly a+, lovely content, in form of koga’s pecs, he groans, hips involuntarily rubbing against the sheets.

“dude, shut up, your brother’s downstairs”, koga says, having swatted rei’s hands away in an act of undeserved cruelty, but then, in an act of undeserved mercy, takes off his t-shirt.

“as if he didn’t knock his bed against the wall—”, rei scoffs, rubbing his face against koga’s chest and not caring how it makes him look like (a horny moron, big news), “—with isara-kun—more than once”, he finishes, and closes his mouth around koga’s nipple. koga gasps loudly. usually they do it earlier, and he’s not this loud, but now… has he been thinking about it on the way here? had to, unless there was some other reason he’d came here. did he have to hide his erection on the train, cursing himself for not wearing a longer t-shirt or a hoodie?

it seems waiting made koga sensitive.

rei sucks on the nipple loudly and bites around it; koga moans and gasps, having gotten rid of any objections to making noise/disturbing ritsu’s piece of mind. ah, well. sweet educational revenge. rei loves his brother, but not enough to be okay with listening to his boyfriend moan _and narrate_ for over an hour. 

“you’re lovely”, he gasps before moving to the other nipple, already just as hard, even though it wasn’t touched, “you’re lovely, i’m going to—eat you alive, you…”

he blinks, interrupting himself again. that’s… now that’s something awkward. he opens his mouth to clarify.

“no no, that’s hot, continue”, koga says, and his wide eyes and a slightly absent grin remind rei of that one time rei locked himself out and koga realized he’d would have to technically break into his own house, and it amused him greatly.

“i”, rei says, feeling his cheeks grow hot. koga cocks his head.

“hmm? this is what’s embarrassing to you? really?”

koga twirls a lock of rei’s hair on his fingers and then tugs, pulling rei in for a surprisingly short, chaste kiss.

“that’s cute”, he says, in that slightly patronizing way he must have copied from rei. his cheeks are a little pink and rei grabs onto his shoulders, simply having to touch. “you know, it’s not that bad when you’re cute”, he adds, voice almost a whisper. koga could never do those fanservice tasks like talking in a sultry voice on demand; it embarrassed him too much. but when he could have rei like this, flushed and embarrassed, something unlocked inside of him and there he was. talking like it was about weather, but melting rei’s insides.

“i mean, at first i was like, what the hell”, koga continues, lips almost touching rei’s ear, and one might think he moved this close to have more of effect on rei, but even though this haze, rei can clearly feel how hot koga’s cheeks are.

 _you’re cute_.

“but then”, koga says, holding rei’s hair back so he can kiss behind his ear, “you… i’m the only one who gets to see you like this, right?” rei’s fingers squeeze koga’s shoulders. koga moves back a little and cups rei’s face, observes him, eyes like molten gold. rei’s hips twitch and the corners of koga’s mouth rise just a little. “all soft and shit, letting me do everything i want.” as if to prove it, koga pushes rei’s chin up and rei complies, offering him his neck, pale and sensitive. koga bites, nowhere strong enough to break skin, but enough to add to rei’s arousal and koga holds his hips down with both hands. “see, i often thought about ripping your throat open. wild, right?”

rei doesn’t say anything save for letting out a trembling breath, so koga goes ahead and bites again, this time harder, tugging at the skin with his teeth. and then he soothes the red marks with his tongue. and then he sucks hard, the exact same places.

“koga—”

“maybe i should eat you instead.”

rei’s body is burning now. his head snaps back down, chin almost hitting koga in the face, and he lunges to pin koga against the pillows, sitting between his spread legs. he wants to say _yes yes please_ but his mouth is too busy, kissing koga’s grinning mouth. he doesn’t even need to coax him open, koga, expecting this, meets him in an open-mouthed kiss and wastes no time being gentle. this is one of the things rei loves in him, that he has no time nor care for finesse or cleanliness. if he finds a source of pleasure, he takes all of it until he’s satisfied. there’s saliva dribbling down rei’s chin, and koga must be even worse, but that’s—that’s good, the messiness, lack of control, the way koga’s licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and making noises that assure rei and possibly the rest of the sakuma family of how much he’s loving it. well, not that rei’s much quieter right now.

rei breaks the kiss and moves straight to koga’s neck. they’re going to need to take a shower after that, his brain lazily supplies, which he barely acknowledges before licking a slow stripe up koga’s neck, starting between his collarbones and ending shortly below his chin. koga has a lovely neck—fans during concerts always notice and express enthusiasm when he exposes his throat, drinking water from a bottle—and right now, it belongs to rei. and to rei only.

“mine”, rei sighs into koga’s neck, marking it with kisses, each less and less proper than the one before. koga breathes _yes_ and his hands fly to grasp rei’s shoulders, pretty nails prickling the skin there, and if he grips tighter or starts scratching, that’ll be another area on his body he’s let koga mark. “mine, you’re—” another _yes_ from koga and he does scratch, but for rei’s it’s nothing more than yet another sensation that adds to the heat in his veins. he moves lower—”you’re mine”—swirls his tongue around koga’s nipples—”i’m yours”, koga whines—

and then he pushes rei’s head even lower, and a split second later pulls him back in for a kiss, almost knocking his teeth out in a collision.

“i’m yours i’m yours i’m yours”, he pants on one exhale between the kisses, gripping and scratching rei’s shoulders neck and nape with shaking hands, “and you’re mine, you’re fucking mine—”

rei can only make a noise in response, muffled and hungry, blinking back tears from when koga’s tugged at his hair too hard.

“i’m not gonna—”, he starts, and koga’s eyes snap wide open and he gasps soundlessly.

“no—” (which means: yes)

“—touch you—”

“yes—” (which also means: yes)

rei forces himself to move back and work on koga’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping faster than ever before, and forces, forces himself not to do anything to that beautiful cock straining koga’s briefs, not to add to the growing wet stain, not to put his mouth on it and let koga come deep down his throat.

“fucking shit”, koga groans, and rei feels like swearing too when he struggles getting these pants off, and koga, wiggling impatiently and pointlessly, isn’t helping at all. he succeeds and throws them away with too much force, and—even though koga growls at him when he does that—tears off his socks as well.

“fuck fuck _fuck_ ”, rei hisses, taking in the sight that is koga, naked in hundred percent, squirming, body expecting pleasure. his thighs are beautiful, strong and powerful enough to kill a man, probably, and rei isn’t that opposed to testing this theory out, or—he makes a mental note to plan a leg day, in which he spends the entire day worshipping said legs and not leaving any centimetre of them unloved, unkissed.

“that’s the idea”, koga pants, and in an act of helpfully guiding his dumb boyfriend in case he forgot where a human asshole is located, spreads his legs a little.

coincidentally, this is when rei loses his fucking mind.

he grabs koga by his thighs, hard enough it would have hurt someone who wasn’t koga oogami, ascended beyond feeling pain, and pushes them forward, folding koga like a—a—something very foldable, so his knees are almost touching his ears. koga moans, biting his lip.

rei loves him in all positions, loves koga pressing him into the mattress and fucking the coherence of speech out of him just as much as koga being gentler, love in his eyes so raw and open rei has to look away sometimes, or else he really turns to ash. but when they do it like this, with koga on his back, letting rei touch him, urging him to touch more, this is when sometimes rei loves him so much it physically hurts, just a little in his chest. because koga trusts him.

and with his chest full of painful love he goes straight for koga’s asshole. normally he wouldn’t, normally he’d start from his inner thighs, somewhere mid-thigh, slowly, slooowly getting closer and enjoying how koga’s hips buckle and how he outdoes himself thinking up creative ways to swear at him for not being faster, _fucking hurry up_ , and on some occasions when koga’s really lost his filter, something like _please oh my god just fucking put your stupid tongue up my ass if you don’t start eating me out this second i will rip out your motherfucking trachea_. and this one usually works, because it’s very sexy that koga remembers words like trachea in moments like these.

so rei spreads koga’s cheeks, indisputably the best cheeks in the whole world, both firm and soft and very good for biting, and circles his hole with his tongue. koga cries out immediately, a lovely, loud falling tone, hips stuttering. rei looks up and there it is, koga’s tilted his head back, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. rei smiles to himself and repeats the motion, drawing a little circle with the tip of his tongue once, twice, three times and admiring the noises koga rewards him with, voice soft and whiny. rei allows him to take a gasping breath and goes the other way, gripping koga’s hips. this time koga manages to produce a word, an _ohfffuuuck_ that ends with a groan so delicious rei wants to drink it off his lips. (he will. soon.)

the first time they did this, koga made himself look the whole time, forcing himself to keep his head straight, eyes wide, lips parted and very distracting. back then he existed in a state of being vaguely aware of the concept of rimming and not actually believing it is done by actual human beings. he didn’t actually believe rei was going to do it, really, so with the first touch of rei’s tongue he squeaked and came, messily and with great surprise, out of sheer shock. rei then proceeded to meticulously lick the come off his stomach, up to the last drop, because one has to have his pleasures.

“love”, rei says gently, and koga’s leg twitches in surprise but he gathers himself and clumsily reaches for rei’s nightstand. rei, assuming what is to be grabbed will safely be grabbed, returns to his own task, dragging the flat of his tongue heavily and slowly over koga’s hole. as was to be expected, there’s a bang of koga’s fist hitting the nightstand and a muffled curse. rei smiles.

“fucking—let me”, koga starts, but doesn’t finish, or at least not with words, because rei doesn’t let him, instead opting for gentle, teasing licks. koga exhales through the nose, biting his lips.

“do your best, beloved”, rei mutters against his skin, and mentally vows to do the same. he presses the very tip of his tongue in the hole, examining the resistance; koga weakly calls him a fucker and the nightstand creaks a little. rei withdraws his tongue and then tries again, slowly prodding inside because koga is tight, tightening even more with rei’s intrusions, going—less tight only for a moment before spasming again. rei adjusts his grip on koga’s cheeks, petting the hair there, and—just as koga, freed for seconds, tugs the drawer open and digs for condoms and lube with what can only be described as aggression—slides his tongue in, not all the way, obviously, but enough to feel comfortable and enough for koga to be very loud.

“come _on_ ”, koga rasps, throwing the bottle and the condoms on the bed with a shaking hand, “please—”

rei looks at him, utterly, shamelessly loving. koga’s face is flushed, his lips swollen and eyes shining. hot. beautiful. koga. boyfriend. _his_.

his cock twitches wetly against the sheets.

he adjusts his grip again, stretching him open just a little, enough for koga’s head to fall back already, and dips his tongue in. koga’s so hot, so hot and soft inside and he twirls his tongue just to feel more of that. koga lets out a sobbing breath, hand flying to cover his mouth even though rei’s told him many times he loves his sounds. his chest is heaving. rei’s tongue slides in and out, first very slowly, then faster, and then he dares to slide in a finger as well, in addition to fucking koga with his tongue. koga’s hole is so beautifully slick and shiny from saliva that rei considers, for good two seconds, just getting koga off like this, without bringing any cocks in the business. now that would be lovely; koga would definitely cry, when he’s this trembling and shaken right now, and rei’s always eager to hear whatever new sounds he can make.

but that’s something for another time. koga wants him inside, and rei doesn’t disagree with that either, to put it mildly.

so he speeds up, never leaving koga empty, sliding in his finger when withdrawing his tongue, and this makes koga, in between a symphony of moans, gasps and groans, whine

“sakuma-senpai—”

and rei freezes, but in a way you freeze when, oh, a truck hits you, or something. this _sakuma-senpai_ is everything, it’s wet from tears choked back and shaky from tiredness, and so beloved, almost as if koga tore his chest open and ripped out his heart with those small hands and paw-printed fingernails.

he withdraws completely (koga blinks, both confusedly and his tears back) and gropes half-blindly for condoms, then does something unsafe and rips a package open with his teeth. koga chokes on his own saliva and lunges for the lube, shakes it down almost hitting rei in the face and squirts out an amount that would sufficiently lubricate a whole elephant, then, as rei struggles with putting on the condom with shaking hands and breathing at the same time, lubes himself up swiftly and efficiently, without even a wince, even though the fucking thing is probably cold, ah, ah yeah it is rei thinks as his own hands are all covered with it and then koga,

he

koga is close.

very close, even.

koga is hot and wet and soft inside and rei would be howling if he had any air in his lungs to afford that, koga is crushing rei’s hips with his thighs and koga is holding rei in his arms, pressing them together, as close as it’s still possible and rei doesn’t know if koga’s fingernails have broken his skin or not yet and really really he doesn’t care.

koga is here, exists physically now as well in rei’s arms, and he’s warm and so hot, so beautiful, and he’s, he’s rei’s and and rei is his and rei wants to fuck him, so he does, but not before

“‘mnot gonna—”, koga rasps, eyelids fluttering open.

“i know it’s”, rei whirrs, somehow feeling that he whirrs it on the inhale, “okay—”, he says after exhaling, and kisses whatever his lips find, in this case the side of koga’s nose.

experimentally, he moves his hips a little back. koga’s lips part and his head falls back, his own little ecstasy of saint theresa; rei’s only brain thinks _lovely_ and his hips snap back, burying his cock in koga. they both make a sound, or several.

rei presses his face into the curve of koga’s neck, well attempts to, and koga bites on his shoulder almost as an instinct. he loves it—he moves and koga maybe groans, maybe inhales in a very raspy way—he wants koga to carve his love into his skin, carve, scratch and bite, he wants to see koga’s small hands and fingers, just a little childishly thick and soft (only the pads on the left hand hardened) reddened with his blood. this is probably weird. but it’a allowed to be. most _beloved_ s probably haven’t said _i’ll kill you_ after their first kiss.

so rei moves and moves again, thrusting into koga and experiencing this weird phenomenon where the more he fucks into him, the less brain he feels he has, somehow, as he and his head is, amusingly, filled with koga only. pleasure builds up in his groin but like blood tours around his body, from his unstopping hips to fingertips, just a little tingly, as if he was beginning to be pleasantly inebriated. he’s panting and swearing and _oh god_ and _koga koga koga_ (is there much difference, speaking from a semantical point of view) and koga is biting him, sometimes, but sometimes he says very interesting things, such as

“sakuma-senpai” (rei might die with how much he loves him), or

“fuck fuck what the fuck oh _fuck_ ” (rei can’t disagree), or

“fuck ( _gasp_ ) harder”, and this is the instance where rei has no way but to obey, grabbing—something—not pillow, no—grabbing koga’s shoulders and slamming into him, indeed harder. koga cries out, jaw slack, and keeps on crying out everytime rei thrusts in, hands fingers fingertips stuttering, unsure if they want to tear rei apart or gather every single cell of him closer, here, with koga. rei decides he wants koga on his tongue and sucks sweat off his neck, muffles sobs of pleasure into his skin, marks it (always, necessarily), inhales the smell of this koga oogami so hard he feels the taste of it.

koga’s cries become hoarser and less coherent until he’s gasping and stuttering on something rei already knows.

“yes yes good, good, my little—” he presses a kiss on koga’s forehead, “my little sun, come for me—” and koga does, mouth open in a soundless cry, eyes pressed close, chest heaving as rei fucks him through it, forcing himself to keep the pace instead of going faster and harder to make himself come just to stupidly make it count as coming as the same time.

koga finishes and slowly regains his breath and voice; he pants and whimpers, but livens up immediately when rei, still throbbing all over, slows down and motions to pull out. his hand shoots out and grabs rei’s arm and he’s impressive, finding it in himself to frown, consciously.

“na’”, he pants, “come in me” and there is a hint of smile now, both in his lips and in the glint in his eyes. rei stares only for a second but figures out alright, koga knows what he wants and who is rei not to give it to him. he also understands this is a mental shortcut because right now, at this moment, after koga has given him the permission, rei’s cock would leave koga’s hole only if koga suddenly changed his mind or if someone physically dragged him away, even though apparently removing a condom makes it much more pleasant.

rei, not with his brain but with his whole self, thinks that koga oogami is as pleasant as you can physically and metaphysically get, though, and wraps his arms around koga again, thrusting in. now he’s whining too, and his fingernails leave marks in koga’s skin and again he’s _koga koga koga_ and maybe _i love you_ , though—no, definitely _i love you_ , several times, and koga’s _yeah, yeah, come for me_ , until there is nothing more left in him. just: koga and _i love you_.

he collapses, rather ungentlemanly, on top of koga, and there is, minus their ragged breaths, silence.

“i’ll get up in a minute”, rei wishes to say. koga only knows what he _manages_ to say, though.

“i love you too”, koga mutters in reply to that, running his fingers through rei’s hair and stopping after a second, because they’re tangled and wet with sweat. rei’s whole body shivers.

“have mercy”, he whines, helpless, rubbing his nose on the side of koga’s neck as koga huffs a laugh. they stay like this for a while, collectively softening.

“you started it”, koga says in the end, laughs again and pats rei’s hip. rei, with great effort, gets up, unsticking, and figures it’s only fair for him to go to the bathroom on the opposite side of the corridor and fetch wet towels and a fresh sheet on his way back. koga stretches with a satisfied sigh.

 _you hurt me_ , rei thinks, loving.

then he leaves for the towels, naked and sticky, figuring out that if ritsu wants to frequent this area, it’s his own personal choice and he should face the consequences. the area is, though, ritsuless. he takes a leak, washes his face, wets two towels and goes back.

koga’s used his absence to get up, push the pillows off the bed and roll the sheets into a safe ball and help himself to rei’s tea, now cold enough to be refreshing. he takes one towel from rei (“a”, rei says) and leaves for a while as well, and when he’s back and rei’s slathering himself over the freshly installed sheets, he looks so beautiful that rei is almost, _almost_ about to get hard again.

“seriously you’re gonna sleep now?”, koga asks, perching on at the end of the bed. rei _mghhff_ s and hopes this is enough of an answer. it must be, because koga stands up and does some things rei’s not in power to observe with his eyes, and goes back to bed, slipping under the covers for rei to wrap himself around.

and then he wraps his arms around rei.

“set an alarm for in an hour”, he says quietly and nuzzles his nose into rei’s sweaty hair, “and then you’re showing me what you’re working on.”

“‘tsa love song ‘bout you, ‘s always”, rei mutters, well over twenty five percent asleep. koga snorts and the first of rei’s falling asleep thoughts is: _you’re lovely, and i love you_.

the second: _i, you beautiful bastard, was not kidding_.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs may i remind you it was supposed to be 100% HORNT, 0% FEELINGS, and WELL,
> 
> disgusting.


End file.
